Tangerine Tree
by N12
Summary: Two fellow Nakamas-NamixZoro take interest in each other. First story let me know how i did as well! ZoroXNami


Tangerine Tree

Standard Disclaimer: I only own the idea not the show.

The glistening of his chest as sweat dribbles down his chest tracing over his scar then his six-pack, while a fellow green haired nakama sat under a tangerine tree.

An orange haired girl couldn't help but notice this truly masculine body. With her curves on her body and sex appeal she knew she could win him over.

"Zoro!" It wasn't her voice that just woke him up but the skimpy clothes she wore. She wore a thin, small bikini top with a pair of jean shorts that wrapped tightly around the curves on her body. Tha turned him on

"what do you want?" As soon as Zoro stood up Nami could see how tall he was compared to her. The broad shoulders and fit, masculine body and as well his nice tanned body. Just glaring at his body made her feel warmed inside.

I must, I have to! Nami quickly pulled Zoro to her lips and he didn't stop her with the two of them lightly kissing and moaning turned into teeth clashing against each other and tongues intertwining together.

Stopping as pants filled the air the navigator led a swordsman to her room and began once again but on the navigator's bed. While kissing Nami's hand traced Zoros chest then his six-pack then to his groin area as she felt his large size behind the layers of clothing she slowly began rubbing his erection.

Zoro moaning with joy couldn't take it any longer and Nami knew it too. "S-Suck me. Zoro said while panting.

I want my cock between those tits of yours." Nami soon began to go on her knees and unzip a certain pair of pants. Zoro watched hungrily as Nami took her bra off to revel her rose peaks. Nami began putting his painfully hard, precum erection between the valley of her breasts. Nami than began grasping two globes in her hands and rocked back in forth and what really turned Zoro on is when she would lower her head to lick the tip of oh shaft every time it rose from her breast.

"Hell yeah!" Zoro moaned. Zoro soon let out a rumbling growl, enjoying the pleasure Nami was giving him and how her eyes weren't taken of his.

Nami soon felt his shaft getting hotter and twitching. Faster… Faster… Faster! Panting and moans filled the room as a masculine voiced mingled with a feminine and with a final moan gave way from zoro nami soon began to drink his spicy yet sweet seed.

Drool from the swordsman mouth occurred after that joy ride. They then began to kiss again exchanging and mixing different liquids in each other's mouth. Now it was Nami's turn.

Zoro and Nami began helping each other take off different pieces of clothing and soon they were both naked. Zoro hands came up to hold two beautiful globes. He began gliding his thumb over Nami's rosy peak causing her head being thrown back as she whimpered from the pleasure of his touch. Until the two peaks were hard Zoro soon began to suck on the rosy peaks creating popping sound from his mouth continuously releasing the globe from his mouth.

With sharp cries and moans one after another Zoro began to trace Nami's curvy body. Letting Nami's breast out from his mouth he began to tease Nami by blowing around her clit, which led to her, being soaking wet. After teasing Nami a bit Zoro tongue soon began diving into Nami's sex, while sucking on her clit leading Nami to pant and moan. She was on a break to a climax, but zoro wouldn't let her climax. Quickly Zoro released his mouth from her sex and soon enough had Nami on top of him. Nami dazed by how quick they switched positions had her whole body revealed to him. Zoro was hungrily staring at Nami's breast. His stare making her feel sexier the more he stared at her.

"Ride me. Move however you'd like" Zoro instructed

Zoro's callused hand rubbing Nami's ass made her shiver with pleasure. Nami bit her lip and began lifting her hips up then lowering her sex on top of Zoros shaft. Zoro and Nami both groaned in pleasure. Zoros hands tightened even more around Nami out of pure joy. Nami even enjoyed having the control to move however she wanted. Nami repeated the same action but more forceful and faster as Zoro's hips bucked up to meet Nami's sex to urge Nami to go faster.

"H-harder I'm about to cum." Zoro growled in a husky voice. Nami began to go even faster and harder. Panting and moaning even more. Nami began to cry out Zoros name and grinded her hips in circles. They were both on the verge of cumming.

Zoro once again flipped each others position to have Zoro on the top once again this time he was pumping his shaft deep into Nami's womb. The room was filled with voices panting, moaning, and names. The sound of Zoros harsh panting and moans was all that nami could hear and with a final cry liquid from zoros shaft filled Nami's womb as Nami's sex was twitching from her orgasm.

Finally, Nami's body slackened into the swordsman's arms and with a sigh the two went to sleep and the night was over.


End file.
